muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Dave Goelz
Dave Goelz (b. July 16, 1946) has been one of the lead Muppet performers for over thirty years. However, he is one of the few major performers to have no prior experience as either an actor or puppeteer. Early Years Born in Burbank, California, Goelz had an interest in puppetry as a child, including an affinity for the children's television show Time for Beany, but after high school, attended the Los Angeles Art Center's College of Design and began work as an industrial designer. The mechanically-minded Goelz worked for such companies as John Deere, American Airlines, and Hewlett Packard. However, when Sesame Street premiered, he was fascinated by the craftsmanship, as he recalled in a Muppet Central interview: While working full-time for an electronics firm, Goelz began dabbling with puppet building. Muppet Building ]] In 1972, he met Frank Oz at a puppetry festival, and during a vacation in New York City, he attended the daily ''Sesame Street tapings. A few months later, Goelz showed his design portfolio to Jim Henson, and in 1973, he was offered a job with Henson Associates as a part-time puppet builder. His first assignment was to build puppets and design effects for a proposed Broadway show. However, the show was soon abandoned in favor of an ABC pilot, The Muppets Valentine Show, for which Goelz built characters and got his first crack at performing, playing Brewster, who he also designed. Upon Goelz's return to California, he learned that he had been replaced by his electronics employer, so he set up shop creating puppets and videos for industrial videos. Eight months later, in the fall of 1974, Henson offered him a full-time position as a builder/designer, and occasional performer in specials, while still allowing him to keep his industrial clients. Returning to New York, Goelz began work on The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence, for which he built the new host character, Nigel. Working from sketches by Jim Henson, Michael K. Frith and Bonnie Erickson, he also built Animal, Floyd Pepper, and Zoot, the latter becoming his first major character. The Muppet Show and the Birth of Gonzo In 1976, Goelz joined the rest of the Henson team and flew to London to begin work on The Muppet Show. In addition to reprising his role of Zoot and playing background roles, as in the earlier specials, Goelz was promoted to "Principal Muppet Performer" with the starring role of Gonzo. The puppet had debuted in The Great Santa Claus Switch, as Cigar Box Frackle, and had made brief appearances in Muppet Meeting Films and Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass, with different performers. The sad-eyed creation was now given a permanent name and puppeteer. However, in addition to playing Gonzo, Goelz was still employed in the Muppet Workshop. Goelz recalled the hectic schedule of working full-time behind the scenes and in front of the cameras in a 2004 Film Threat interview: Gonzo, that first season, like many of the new Muppet Show creations, was a work in progress, and especially for Goelz, playing his first starring character and major speaking role. When he was assigned the character, he panicked: "I have no voice!" He thought of the voice the morning before the first taping performance. As recalled later, in DVD Muppet Morsels (for Episode 111 and Episode 116), Goelz thought that he had the worst voice out of all the Muppet performers, and was scared the first time he had to sing. The early Gonzo, with a permanently sad expression, inspired a similarly depressed portrayal from the novice puppeteer: "The downcast eyes made him easy to play, because that was exactly how I felt. I was an impostor in show business. I was learning how to perform and to puppeteer on the job."Goelz, Dave. MuppetFest, "Creating the Classic Muppets Panel." 2001. In that first season, Gonzo was a misfit and out of place, according to Goelz, which was how he saw himself as a performer: Looking at the character in retrospect at MuppetFest, he recalled that "over the years, he sort of evolved along with me... I was an impostor in show business. In the first season, Gonzo is always self-effacing and embarrassed. But he knows he has something special." Adding to Goelz' insecurity was the jaded veteran crew members of ATV Studios, who had worked with the likes of Julie Andrews and Bing Crosby, and were thus hard to impress. Finally, towards the end of the first season, Gonzo had a scene where he had to shout, in amazement, "No!" Jim Henson told him to go bigger, so Goelz obliged with a overemphatic "NO!" This earned his first laugh from the crewmembers. As Goelz increased in confidence, and Gonzo transitioned from a nervous depressed failure to a manic, confident stuntman, other facets of the character fell into place. The second season introduces his romantic fascination with poultry. As the performer reminisced in Of Muppets and Men: Other Muppet Show Characters In addition to the starring role of Gonzo, during the first season of The Muppet Show, Goelz also had the slightly less-challenging but still time-consuming supporting roles of Zoot and another new creation, scientist Bunsen Honeydew. In later seasons, a new Goelz character was added, the well-meaning but slow-witted janitor, Beauregard: Fraggle Rock With the debut of Fraggle Rock, Goelz was cast as one of the five leads, the depressed, pessimistic Boober Fraggle. Boober stemmed from something Goelz had said while working on The Muppet Show, that he was so busy on the show that the only things he had time to worry about were death and laundry (The Muppet Show Season One). At Muppetfest, Goelz related the process of character creation for the show: "They looked at the performers, and picked out our flaws, and made characters out of them. They denied it... So that's how I ended up with Boober, the suspicious, paranoid character." In the Fraggle Rock: Complete First Season interviews, Goelz also mentioned that "I was cast with Boober, who was sort of grumpy and inflexible, just like I could be a lot of the time." Demonstrating his versatility, he also played the pompous Uncle Traveling Matt, the rat-like Philo, and the cantankerous World's Oldest Fraggle, as well as a variety of guest characters and memorable incidentals, such as the obese Large Marvin. In the Fraggle Rock: Complete Second Season interviews, Goelz talked about how he developed Traveling Matt's character, from the starting point as Matt being simply a misinterpreting chronicler of human life, to determining that Matt was also inherently clumsy and inept, which led to Matt covering up his blunders in his postcards and developing a comedic air of ostentation. Movies and Beyond on the set of The Dark Crystal]] Goelz continued to reprise his roles as Gonzo and Bunsen in feature films, slowly adding more aspects to "the weirdo," and also worked on Henson's forays into "realistic" fantasy, The Dark Crystal (performing the Garthim Master SkekUng and the dog-like Fizzgig), and Labyrinth (playing a variety of roles, notably Sir Didymus). As the '80s progressed, in addition to switching between the manic Gonzo and the phlegmatic Boober (a variety which Goelz recalled as "stimulating"), Goelz played occasional new roles in specials, notably Rugby Tiger in The Christmas Toy: Another new character was Digit in The Jim Henson Hour. 1990s to Present Following Jim Henson's sudden death in 1990, and with Frank Oz continuing to focus heavily on directing, Gonzo the character and Goelz the performer gained increase significance, starting with the first new feature, The Muppet Christmas Carol. By performing Gonzo as Charles Dickens as narrator, Goelz (accompanied by Steve Whitmire as Rizzo the Rat, a pairing which would be repeated in subsequent productions) largely dominated the Muppet side of the film, and received top billing as "Muppet Performer" (a distinction which would continue through Muppet Treasure Island and Muppets From Space) "...when we did “The Muppet Christmas Carol”, he Gonzo developed a soulful side. He played the part of Dickens, and I just loved doing that. It just paralleled my own growth. Jerry Juhl wrote it as a way of getting Dickensian prose into the movie. But the fact that he chose Gonzo was very satisfying to me. And I think it was because he saw me changing and I think he felt that Gonzo could change too" (Film Threat). Goelz also took over the part of Waldorf from Henson. Apart from a brief stint operating the face of Earl Sinclair and performing hand-puppet guest characters on Dinosaurs, and reprising Rugby in The Secret Life of Toys, Goelz' most notable new television character was Stinky the Skunk in The Animal Show. Otherwise, the puppeteer remained mostly occupied with Gonzo in movies, videos, and the 1996 series Muppets Tonight, the latter introducing a few new characters such as Randy Pig and Bill the Bubble Guy. Goelz also performed a handful of minor Sesame Street characters, and appeared in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland as Humongous Chicken. His most recent credits include Muppets' Wizard of Oz and the first few installments of the online series Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony. Puppeteer Credits *''The Muppet Show Characters:'' Alfredo the Mop Dancer, Ali Baba, Alien, Avocado, Banananose Moldenado, Baskerville the Hound (episode 524), Beauregard, Behemoth (episode 115), Billy Boy (episode 420), Billy the Bear (episode 412), Brewster, Brown Bat, Bullets Barker, Bunsen Honeydew, Geri and the Atrics (Drummer), Gingerbread Man, The Gogolala Jubilee Jugband (Blue Whatnot), Gonzo the Great, Gorgon Heap (episode 119), Inspector LaBrea, Kermit the Pig, Klaus Mueller, Koozebanian Spooble, Lenny the Lizard (episode 103), The Lion, Lubbock Lou, Luncheon Counter Monster (occasionally), Mackerel, Matador, Mean Mama (episode 202), Mildred Huxtetter (episode 115), Miss Kitty (episodes 101, 103 and 107), Muppy, Otto the Automatic Entertainer, Paul Revere (legs), Professor Salamander, Righton Bird, Salsburg Sauerkraut Singer, Signor Baffi, Svengali (episode 103), Timmy Monster (occasionally), Tom, Dick, and Harry (Dick), Walter Tell, Wig Trainer, Zoot *''Sesame Street'' Characters: Piño, Humongous Chicken, Elephant, Mr. Between *''The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence:'' Avarice, Zoot, Righton Bird *''The Muppet Movie:'' Doglion, Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot *''The Muppets Take Manhattan:'' Bill the Frog, Chester Rat, Gonzo, Zoot, Chester the Rat, Beauregard, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Penguin, Dog *''Inner Tube:'' Henry *''The Jim Henson Hour:'' Digit, Gonzo, Oznog *''The Muppet Christmas Carol:'' Betina Cratchit, Gonzo, Waldorf (as Robert Marley) *''Muppet Treasure Island:'' Gonzo, Waldorf (as Figurehead of the Hispaniola), Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot *''A Muppet Family Christmas:'' Gonzo, Gubber, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Boober Fraggle, Uncle Traveling Matt, Zoot, Beauregard, Chester the Rat *''Muppets Tonight:'' Artie, Baby Kramer, Bill the Bubble Guy, Cupid, Dr. Pain, Elvises, Gary Cahuenga, Morty, Purple Rain Man, Randy Pig, Stu, Gonzo *''Muppets From Space:'' The Birdman, Swedish Chef, Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Waldorf, Zoot * Fraggle Rock: Boober Fraggle, Clerk Fraggle, Large Marvin, Philo, Uncle Traveling Matt, 7-Words-Max, Sidebottom, Skenfrith, World's Oldest Fraggle, Wrench Doozer * The Christmas Toy: Rugby Tiger * The Dark Crystal: Fizzgig, SkekUng (both puppetry only) * Labyrinth: Fiery 3, Left Door Knocker, One of The Four Guards, Sir Didymus, Wiseman's Hat (all puppetry only) * Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas: Wendell Porcupine, Will Possum, Pop-eyed Catfish * The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake: Stinky the Skunk * Dinosaurs: Earl Sinclair (face, through Episode 207), Grapdelite ("Endangered Species"), General Chow (puppeteer) ("When Food Goes Bad") * Bear in the Big Blue House: Jack the Dog ("A Berry Bear Christmas") *''Muppet Sing Alongs: It's Not Easy Being Green:'' Otto the Octopus, Gonzo, Wendal * Muppet Meeting Films: Big Mean Carl, Franklin ("The Meeting That Would Not Die"), Mulligan *''The Secret Life of Toys:'' Rugby Tiger *''Wow, You're a Cartoonist!:'' Gonzo *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World:'' Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beauregarde, Zoot *''Muppet*Vision 3-D:'' Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot *''Muppet Classic Theater:'' Gonzo, Randy Pig *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland:'' Humongous Chicken *''Kermit's Swamp Years:'' Waldorf *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie:'' The Great Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Waldorf *''Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony:'' Waldorf *''Kermit: A Frog's Life:'' Gonzo, Waldorf, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, (also archive footage as Statler & Waldorf) *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz:'' Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Waldorf Quotes *"The public interest always surprises me. I come to work in these rooms with no windows. At night I go home. I just live my life. I guess I just don't think much about whether people are going to watch. Most of my friends don't know much about what I do, and we don't talk about it. I have a different life away from work. Which is fine, because my work can get pretty intense." :: - Dave Goelz, Interview with Ken Plume, January 2000 *"Jim led by example. He was so gentle and kind. And he sought everybody out, to the degree that pretty soon the whole studio was a big team." :: - Dave Goelz, MuppetFest, December 2001 See Also *Cameos: Dave Goelz References External Links *IMDb Goelz, Dave Goelz, Dave